Various constructions have been used in the past to absorb the torque vibrations of a motor when the main frame of the motor is connected to a blower housing or other motor mounting means. One such arrangement is illustrated in Goettl U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,620 in which the main frame of the motor is encircled by a clamp from which a plurality of circumferentially spaced straightly extending arms project and are secured to a panel by mounting pads. Another type of motor mounting is illustrated in Dochterman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,894, in which a rigid elongated member is secured to the motor and extends outwardly therefrom and is connected to a blower housing through a vibration isolater secured to the blower housing. General Electric Company has recently advertized a "Torsion-Flex" mounting system in which three circumferentially spaced brackets are employed which project from the main frame of the motor. The present invention provides compact circumferentially spaced bracket type supports which are welded to the main frame of an electric motor and absorb torque vibrations of the motor in a compact space more effectively than Goettl and the General Electric construction and yet eliminates the many parts of the vibration isolator shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,894 such as the soft non-resilient materials there used.